Difficult Decisions
by Crazybeautifullife15
Summary: Seth finally meets his imprint … she is the new girl in the res but will her past get in between their newly found love? Scott's sister vanished she was everything to him he even turned her into a werewolf so they could be a family forever who is the very reason why she left. Stiles is set on finding his mate who left without any trace and traces her to a small town in Washington


_Difficult_

_**Seth finally meets his imprint … she is the new girl in the res but will her past get in between their newly found love? Scott's sister vanished she was everything to him he even turned her into a werewolf so they could be a family forever who is the very reason why she left. Stiles is set on finding his mate who left without any trace and traces her to a small town in Washington he is concerned about her well being. When Liliana moves to the res she is looking for a brand new beginning after running from Stiles and her older brother Scott ….she wasn't exactly looking for love now it's difficult. What is she suppose to do stay faithful to Stiles or be with Seth? **_

Seth's pov

Seth was bored and for once not being on patrol sucked there was nothing to do at all and Paul and Leah where making out in her room… with the door wide open. He thought it was gross how those two came out to be soul mates at first all they did was fight the imprint and each other then after an hour they were kissing on the couch basically going at it….. Sam wasn't happy about it but they can't fight an imprint apparently. Their mom said they had to greet some new family in the res that just moved here a couple days ago. Like he wanted to do that he had better things to do he was finally 17 he could finally do anything he wants. Maybe he'll even find his imprint he wishes desperately so that he would he was tired of always being alone.

Jacob was happy with Bella after Edward never returned after her 18th birthday now the couple was living on the res engaged it turns out he was always imprinted to the girl of his dreams. Lucky him I supposed if only I could be that lucky as Jake to know get the girl he always wanted. He always imagined the girl with reddish brown hair and innocent eyes and red lips fixed in a pout. Now he dreamed of that every night his lovely imprints features always he couldn't wait to meet her. Victoria is gone so now he could be with his imprint in peace now and the Cullen's won't ever returns so they will be safe.

His mother said that the new family moving in was a daughter, a father, and a cousin called the Hale's so we will see how this goes. They live in a big house the father Peter Hale built in the last two years as a gift for his beautiful daughter his mother said. His mother said that they are here for a brand new start and that makes me think they are running from something… or someone. I guess I will meet them today the girl would be starting the res's high school his mother said because the girl's father was allowed to enroll her. She must be a rich spoiled girl if she was then he didn't want to associate with her.

Liliana's pov

I was running … running from my half brother who was a True Alpha I left because I was changed into a werewolf against my will and so was Stiles his best friend and my mate. It all started by a kiss from….. My brother he wasn't thinking rationally he wanted us to be together forever but I could never return his feeling and I couldn't tell stiles. I never wanted the bite but Scott went to my room at night and did it when I was asleep I woke up in terrible pain….. Our mother knew because not a month ago he changed her forever to be with peter hale; my father it turned out they knew each other pretty well. So after I was changed and Scott kissed me I ran in the middle of the night. My dad didn't forgive my mom for letting Scott change me against my will.

I grabbed a suitcase and a duffle bag and took the car my dad gave me and ran I wrote a note to stiles that I was sorry. I ended up being followed by my dad and my cousin Derek I let them come because I was the only thing they had so we went to grab a few things to change our appearances like colored contacts and I cut my hair shorter from my waist to my chest. Derek hates my dad but he loves me so that's the only reason why he came. We got into a plane to Washington I hated leaving my car behind it was a beetle convertible it was blue and totally me. Derek told me that the Hale house back in Beacon Hills is empty and my room there to is so everything is now in the new house.

I was already half werewolf but I needed the bite so I could really be one I had always been different even as a child I always different I was not loved by the man I thought was my dad Scott and his dad knew I wasn't his child and so he stayed in Scott's life for awhile until he lefted for good. My brother was one when I was born and his dad left when he was seven I was six. He cried but genim was there for him at that time I could hardly say his names so later on when I was about seven and genim was eight I started calling him Stiles. It stayed as Stiles after that we were the three musketeers. We were always together and when I was 9 and the boys were 10 Stiles then told me about how different we looked that we couldn't be siblings.

Scott always thought I was his sister but Stiles told me we were to different one day he went up to my mom and asked her why. She started to cry and then stiles had to leave he was grounded I asked my mom and she sobbed our mom told us that I had a different dad then Scott and that's why he left. Scott didn't believe her but I did. I wasn't his sister I didn't know who my dad was and it was quickly spread around school and Stiles and Scott stood up for me.

We found out who was my dad when Scott and Stiles were sixteen and I was fifteen everything changed when Scott and Stiles were both changed into werewolves and I was Stiles mate they dealt with the unnatural with me in the sidelines. Then we met Derek Hale he quickly identified me as a Hale and let's just say that Scott was pissed off and Stiles was the same and attacked Derek when he said I was to live with him for now on.

I on the other hand was confused and asked how he knew I was even a Hale he said the smell of my blood was the smell of a Hale that I Had werewolf blood in me. I asked if there we any other Hale's but he told me they died in a fire and the only remaining Hale's were dead or comatose (my father). So now he is the only thing I can rely on him and my father who even as a child who watched me from afar. I was even lucky to deal with all of this for two years now that I am seventeen and my sweet mate in Beacon hills without me.

Now we are headed to a small town in Washington … forks a gloomy place that always rains. Derek says we are moving into a village that won't question us much so now we arrived in a place called the 'res' We moved into a house that my dad said he built just in case we needed to get away from beacon hills It was a three story house that was built recently my dad told me to close my eyes so I did and I heard Derek laugh. "of course you did" my dad chuckled "open then Lily" I opened them and there was in the garage a silver Kia Soul I hugged my dad "wait until you see your room" I looked at him "Are you trying to buy my love?" he laughed "Hardly I know right now I am your favorite parent because of what your mom allowed Scott to do" I nodded "so I guess we unpack." They nod and then we enter the house from the garage the house had 7 rooms and 6 bathrooms it was awesome it had a big porch and there was a huge forest I think I will like this place.

My dad and Derek show me my room it was two shades of purple with a black and white comforter and a black bed frame it had pictures of Derek and I and my dad and me. I had a feeling that they planned this a long time ago my favorite part was the pillows on my bed they were different colors and glittery I had a lot of cool things in my room like mirrors and on my walls there was cool art on my wall of a tree without leaves and art hanging up on my room.

I started to cry when I spotted a picture of me and my Stiles. I had two bean bags one black the other white and a black vanity and a desk chair that was white. I had a blue glitter laptop on my desk and a closet full of clothes that I loved. I went to hug my dad and Derek "thank you I love it did you two plan this, that I would need to leave?" they nodded sadly " We knew you would need to leave so we did this for you I hope you like it we even added a few pictures of stiles in the collage." I looked and saw a collage of photos above my bed and smiled and I felt tears running down my face "How about we meet some new neighbors?"….Maybe Derek and Peter are all I need.


End file.
